I Like Choir, Well, Not All Choir, But Definitely Like, Show Choir
by Lilac Notepad
Summary: Connor Murphy hates most things. It should come as no surprise that Connor hates Jazz band. When he is forced to watch a concert, he finds a reason to look forward to his sister's concerts: You. A ConnorXReader story.


_**A/N: Hi! This is the first story that I'm uploading on here, and it is also currently on Wattpad. And yes, this is a xReader story. Thank you so much for reading. Please review! It would mean so so much to me. Well, on with it I guess.**_

 _ **Xoxo,**_

 _ **Brianna (Lilac Notepad)**_

If there was ever any misconception about Connor Murphy, it would have to be that he hated his sister. Connor didn't hate his sister. In fact, he loved his sister. What he did hate, however, was the fact that she was in jazz band. Because Connor hated jazz band, and guitars, and jazz. He wasn't a particularly jazzy person. And if there was anything he hated more than having to listen to Zoe practice her music for jazz band in the bedroom down the hall, was having to sit through jazz band concerts. Which, unfortunately, was what he was doing right now.

"Aww, Larry, look at our daughter up there. I'm just so proud of her!" Cynthia droned on, wiping a nonexistent tear from her eye.

"She's literally just sitting there, she isn't even playing right now." Larry shot his son a look.

"Connor, be quiet and watch your sister," he warned.

The lanky boy just sighed and sank back in his seat, covering his ears. Yeah, he never said the jazz band was good. When the noise finally got too much to bear, Connor stood up and announced he was going to pee. Right outside the doors to the auditorium, standing in the hallway wiping his hands on his pants, was Evan Hansen, muttering something about sweaty palms and talking to a girl. He walked past without acknowledging him. Almost to the bathroom, that's when he ran into you. No, literally. You were sprinting down the hallway barefoot, holding your heels in your hands, because seriously, what did your feet do to deserve that torture. He didn't see him coming and you didn't see him, and you both slammed into each other.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you." you hastily apologized.

In any other situation, Connor would have said, 'Hey! Watch where you're going!'. But for some reason, he didn't, and instead bent down to pick up your sparkly stiletto while saying, "No, no, it's okay. It was an accident."

"Thanks." When he handed you your shoes, you assessed how insane you probably looked. You were standing there, too much tacky makeup on, too much hairspray in your hair, and wearing a dress that could not possibly have more sequins on it. And you couldn't help it, you started laughing. Once you started, you couldn't stop, and Connor laughed along with you.

"No offense, but why are you dressed like you're on your way to some kind of freak show?" he asked.

You chuckled, "Well, this year the show choir and jazz band are having joined concerts, so that explains the outfit. And the reason I was running down the hallway barefoot is that my mom got off work thirty minutes ago, and I'm late. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking 'Wow, what a loser, who actually likes to be in show choir?'"

He shook his head rapidly, "Nah. Show choir, show choir is, uh, cool."

"Really?" you raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I like choir. Well, not all choir, but definitely like, show choir choir. That's weird, I mean, how many other choirs are there? What I meant was, I always hated church choir. When my mom went through that phase where we went every Sunday and praised Jesus and stuff, she always made me and Zoe sing Amazing Grace and all that. Oh, Zoe's my sister, she's in jazz band, that's why I'm here. Because I really hate jazz band, but I have to come, cause' my parents force me to watch Zoe."

You cut him off before he could keep talking, "Are you done? You're rambling like that poor kid Evan in my grade."

Connor was trying to figure out why he was being so nervous, when another girl dressed like you came down the hall, "Y/n, you're here. Good, cause' we're on in 5. C'mon."

"Sorry, I have to go. But it was nice meeting you… Uh…" you trailed off because you two didn't introduce yourselves.

"Connor."

"Nice meeting you, Connor." you corrected and followed your fellow choir member.

"You too, Y/n," he called after you.

Forgetting about the bathroom, because he actually hadn't needed to go, Connor snuck back to his seat in the auditorium. Larry studied him. "Did you fall in?"

"Huh? What? Oh, the bathroom. No, I just had a bad lunch is all."

He hadn't noticed Zoe on the other side of his parents, who just shook her head and said, "Sure."

By now the show choir had taken the stage and started singing some overrated Journey songs. Connor watched intently, automatically searching out you. The next few minutes were filled with doo-wops and swishing skirts with big, wide-motioned dance moves. He was about to lose interest because honestly, this wasn't exactly his thing either, but then there was a pause in the music, and you and another girl stepped forward in front of two microphones. Connor leaned forward with his elbows on his news, intrigued to hear you sing. Zoe, Cynthia, and Larry watched him with quizzical expressions.

" _Just a small town girl,_

 _Living in a lonely world,_

 _She took the midnight train going anywhere_."

Connor just sat there in awe, because oh boy could you sing.

" _Don't stop believin',_

 _Hold on to that feelin',_

 _Streetlights, people,_

 _Livin' just to find emotion,_

 _Hidin' somewhere in the night_."

Boy, oh boy, you could sing really good. There was no denying it, Connor was in love for sure.

Ever since that night, Connor went to every jazz band concert willingly, just to see you sing. Sitting through squeaky instruments was worth to watch you. One time, he even got you roses and told you what good of a job you did. The next week, you went on your first official date.

"Come on, let's go! Jazz band starts in forty minutes, and I want to get good seats!" Connor yelled.

"Connor, what has gotten into you?"

"Oh, shush, Larry, just be glad he's enthusiastic about seeing his sister play guitar!"

Zoe came down the stairs in her concert gear, "Yeah, sure, that's what it is."

"We can converse in the car! Andele!"

"See, honey, I told you that you would use those Spanish classes."

"Mom!"


End file.
